Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20150919160255
Lord Beckett and the officers of the East India Trading Company are attacking pirates! The officers want to control the sea, but the pirates believe the rule of the sea should be each man for himself. The pirates call a meeting of the Brethren Court to figure out what to do. All nine Pirate Lords must go to the meeting. And each Pirate Lord must bring his special Piece of Eight. Captain Jack Sparrow is one of the Pirate Lords. He is trapped in Davy Jones's Locker. Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Barbossa, who is also a Pirate Lord, plan to rescue Jack. They go to Singapore to see Pirate Lord Sao Feng. Sao Feng has charts that show the route to the Farthest Gate, which leads to the Locker. The Court has not met in my lifetime, Sao Feng says. And when last it did, my father told me, it ended badly. But the time before that, it produced the Code, Barbossa replies. And it was the very first meeting what gave us no less rule of the sea herself. Now that rule is being challenged. Sao Feng hans over the charts, a ship, and a crew, and agrees to go to Shipwreck Cove, where the Brethren Court will meet. Then Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will sail out of Singapore Harbor on the Hai Peng. Over in the Caribbean, Davy Jones, who is captain of the Flying Dutchman, is also attacking pirates, under the command of Lord Beckett. Jones's still beating heart is locked away in a chest. The East India Trading Company has the chest. They are using it as leverage to control Jones. Members of the trading company board the Flying Dutchman and open the chest, revealing Jones's heart to threaten him. Jones tells them that if anything happens to his heart, there will be consquences. Are you prepared to take up my burden? Jones says. If you slay my heart, then yours must take its place---and you must take mine. The Dutchman must always have a captain. No one wants to take Jones's place. Whoever is captain of the Flying Dutchman is charged with the eternal task of ferrying those who died at sea over to the world beyond. He can come ashore only once every ten years. Lord Beckett shuts the chest. Davy Jones is spared, for now. As the Hai Peng sails, the landscape becomes icy. The ship is on its way to World's End---and Davy Jones's Locker. Will tries to figure out which way to go. Sao Feng's charts contain a riddle: Over the edge, back, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green. Do not fret, Barbossa tells Will. We will find the way. It's not getting there that's the problem, it's getting back! Then Will hears a roaring sound in the distance. The ship turns on its own, tugged toward the roar. Suddenly the ship nears a waterfall---and plunges straight down at World's End! The Hai Peng is wrecked, but the crew survives. I don't see Jack, says Elizabeth. I don't see anyone. Witty Jack be closer than you think, says Tia Dalma, a mystic aboard the Hai Peng. Suddenly the Black Pearl appears, carried on the backs of thousands of crabs. And with it---Jack! Tia Delma tells Jack about the Brethren Court meeting. Jack doesn't trust the other pirates, but it is clear they all need each other. Jack has the ship, Barbossa has the crew, and Will has the charts. Together, they set sail on the Black Pearl. Jack and Barbossa both want to be captain of the Black Pearl. Finally they compromise: Jack is captain of the port side, and Barbossa is captain of the starboard side. In the water around the ship are men who died at sea. They should be in the care of Davy Jones, says Tia Dalma. That was the duty he was charged with by the goddess Calypso. But he has become a monster. Neither Jack nor Barbossa knows how to get back into the living world. There is no wind, and the Black Pearl has stopped moving. If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, says Tia Dalma, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, under starless skies, doomed to roam the reach between worlds forever. Will keeps trying to figure out the riddle on the charts: Over the edge, back, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green. Then Jack starts to examine the chart. The symbols on the chart line up to read up is down. That is the clue he needs! Jack gets the crew to run from one side of the ship to the other, over and over again. This causes the ship to turn upside down! The crew emerges back in the living world. Now they need to go to Shipwreck Cove and convene the Brethren Court. Suddenly, the Empress, a Chinese fighting ship, appears. Sao Feng is the captain. He has made a deal with the East India Trading Company. He captures Barbossa and Will. Sao Feng thinks the East India Trading Company has won, and the pirates have lost. So he takes sides with the Company. They have the Dutchman, says Sao Feng. What do the Brethren have? We have Calypso, replies Barbossa. He explains that the goddess Calypso has been turned into a human. If she were turned back into a goddess, she could make the seas free for all sailors once more. For that, Barbossa continues, I need the Brethren Court. Elizabeth offers to be Sao Feng's prisoner in exchange for Barbossa and Will's freedom. Sao Feng thinks Elizabeth is Calypso, so he agrees. At the same time, Lord Beckett captures Jack and takes his special Compass. Beckett wants to use the Compass to get to the Brethren Court meeting at Shipwreck Cove, but he discovers that the Compass only points to Shipwreck Cove when Jack is holding it. Jack offers to lead Beckett to the Brethren Court, where Beckett can attack and capture all the pirates. But Jack wants something in return. Jack had been trapped in the Locker as a debt to Davy Jones. Elizabeth, Will, and Barbossa released Jack before the debt was paid. Now, Jack wants Beckett to end Jack's debt to Davy Jones. Aboard the Empress, Elizabeth discovers that Sao Feng believes she is the goddess Calypso. Suddenly the Flying Dutchman attacks the Empress, and Sao Feng is hurt. Sao Feng gives Elizabeth his special rope knot pendant. The Captain's Knot! he says. Take it. So you'll be free! I must pass it on to the next Brethren Lord. Me? asks Elizabeth. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove, Sao Feng replies. Then Davy Jones and Admiral Norrington board the Empress. They capture Elizabeth, who is now the captain, along with her crew, and send them all to the brig on the Flying Dutchman. Meanwhile, Jack has been released from the Endeavour and has boarded the Black Pearl. There, Will tells Jack that Davy Jones has trapped his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, on the Flying Dutchman. To rescue his father, Will has to stab Davy Jones's heart. But then Will would be captain of the Flying Dutchman, doomed to sail on it forever. He would only see Elizabeth, his true love, once every ten years. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth, Will says. Were someone else to dispatch Jones, that would free your father, Jack replies. He offers to do it. Now that Jack has been to Davy Jones's Locker and back, the idea of sailing the Flying Dutchman forever and never dying sounds good to him. Jack hands Will his Compass. Admiral Norrington, who has always loved Elizabeth, helps Elizabeth and her crew escape the Flying Dutchman and sneak back over to the Empress. Meanwhile, Will has been captured and is now on board the Endeavour. Barbossa has summoned the Brethren Court to free Calypso, Will tells Davy Jones. No, they can't! shouts Jones. The heathen gods care for nothing and no one but themselves. The Brethren were to keep her imprisoned forever; that was the agreement. She will destroy us all. Will offers to lead Jones and Lord Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. In exchange, he wants Elizabeth to remain unharmed and his father set free. Will admits that he doesn't know where Shipwreck Cove is, but he has Jack's special Compass and he can use it to get there. Over on the Black Pearl, Barbossa and Tia Dalma get into an argument over freeing the goddess Calypso. Barbossa orders Tia Dalma to the brig, and the Black Pearl sails into Shipwreck Cove. At Shipwreck Cove, the Brethren Court meeting begins. As he who issued summons, Barbossa announces, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. Your Pieces of Eight, my fellow captains. The nine Pirate Lords start to throw their Pieces of Eight into a pot. Everyone throws one in except Jack. He is waiting for Sao Feng. To Jack's surprise, Elizabeth announces that she has taken Sao Feng's place. She warns the Court that Jones and Lord Beckett are on their way. When the Pirate Lords hear this news, some of them think that they should just stay inside the fortress where they are safe. Barbossa has another idea. The first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones, he says. That was a mistake. We tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, yet opened the door for Beckett and his ilk. We must free Calypso. Elizabeth thinks that the pirates should go out and fight. Jack agress with Elizabeth. The Black Pearl, the Empress, and the other pirate ships arm for battle. But they are not prepared to fight the hundreds of East India Trading Company ships that have sailed up to Shipwreck Cove. The crew of the Black Pearl looks at Jack---what are they supposed to do now? Parlay? Jack suggests. Parlay is part of the Pirate Code that gives anyone who is captured the right to be taken to the other ship's captain. Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Jack meet with Beckett, Davy Jones, and Will. Beckett thanks Jack for leading him to the pirates. But Jones says to Jack, Your debt to me must still be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start. Elizabeth realizes that Jack and Will have a secret plan. She offers to give Jack to Beckett in exchange for Will. Jack is sent to the brig. Back on the Black Pearl, the crew manages to find a way to release Calypso! Calypso, says Barbossa. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favor. Spare myself, my ship, and my crew---but unleash your fury upon those who pretend themselves your matters, or mine! Fool! cries Calypso. Then the goddess quickly returns to the sea. Our final hope has failed us, says Barbossa. It's not over, says Elizabeth. Hoist the colors! The pirates are ready to fight!